The Santa ClauseTrapped
by DoctorWhoGal
Summary: Have you ever thought what Lucy may have been thinking when Jack Frost locked her in the closet in the Hall Of Snow Globes with her frozen parents? Here's your chance to find out! Please review x


**The Santa Clause-Trapped**

This story is set after Jack Frost locked Lucy Miller in the closet with her frozen parents, Laura and Neil Miller, near the Hall Of Snow Globes in 'The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause'.

I do not own 'The Santa Clause' movies or any of the characters in this story.

As soon as she heard Jack walk down the corridor and into the work shop, Lucy began to scream.

"Jack? Jack! Come back! Let me out of here, please! Uncle Scott! Carol! Somebody help me!"

After a few minutes of screaming and banging on the doors of the closet as hard as she could, Lucy figured out that no one could hear her.

She slid onto the floor of the closet, wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her chin on the tops of her knees, as she realised she wasn't going to be getting out of there anytime soon. She was trapped.

Letting out a huge sigh, Lucy slowly gazed up at her frozen parents, first at her mom, Laura, whose icy face registered a state of shock, and then at her father, Neil, who looked absolutely dumbstruck.

Before she knew it, Lucy felt huge tears brimming in her eyes, and she started to cry, occasionally letting out a big sniff.

'What have I done?' she thought, dragging a hand across her wet eyes.

'If I hadn't called mom and dad up here, then Jack wouldn't have frozen them. He has killed my mom and dad, and it's all my fault!'

As Lucy continued to sob at the current state her parents were in, she suddenly had a thought.

What was Jack doing with her Uncle Scott's snow globe before she and her parents caught him? Whatever he was going to do with it, it didn't look good. After all, he was Jack Frost! All he ever did was bad things.

Lucy suddenly stopped sobbing and sat up straighter, still deep in thought.

'If Jack has Uncle Scott's snow globe, that must mean he is going to do something to him.

'Everyone knows Jack hates the idea of my Uncle Scott being Santa Clause because he wants to become Santa himself. What if he tries to take over Christmas by using Uncle Scott's snow globe? Everyone could be in danger! I have to get out of here! Not just to try and save Christmas for everyone, but also to try and save my family too!'

As Lucy jumped up from the closet floor and tried to come up with a plan on how to escape, she heard the door leading to the work shop open.

Suddenly freezing with fear, Lucy wondered if it was Jack coming back, wanting to freeze her along with her parents.

All of these thoughts were running through her head when suddenly, the doors of the closet burst open and then appeared Curtis, the temporary head elf in charge of Santa's work shop.

When Curtis saw Lucy in the closet with her frozen parents, he looked absolutely shocked.

"Lucy! What in the name of Christmas are you doing in here?" Curtis asked as Lucy burst out of the closet.

"And whoa! What happened to your parents?" he exclaimed as he clocked Lucy's parents in the closet behind her.

"They look a little…chilled out. What on earth happened to them?"

Lucy took a deep breath and began to tell her story.

"Oh Curtis, something terrible has happened! I came up to the Hall Of Snow Globes to look for my Uncle Scott and I saw Jack there with Uncle Scott's snow globe. I wondered what he was doing with it so I called my mom and dad up here to help me and, when they got here, he froze them and then locked me in the closet instead of freezing me. I think Jack's going to destroy Christmas with Uncle Scott's snow globe, Curtis. We have to stop him and warn Uncle Scott! And we have to find a way to save my parents, too. Come on!"

Just as Lucy was about to run into the work shop, Curtis grabbed her by the arm to stop her.

"Lucy, wait! First of all, I'll call the elficers to find and arrest Jack and then I'll get some of the other elves to bring your parents out on trolleys so it will be easier to move them. The we can go and warn Santa".

Lucy sighed, as she was desperate to get going.

"OK" she said. "But, hurry!"

As Curtis spent the last five minutes calling the elficers to arrest Jack and some of the other elves to come and collect Lucy's parents, he finally went over to Lucy and grabbed her hand.

"Come on! Let's go and warn Santa!"

And, with that, Lucy and Curtis ran down into Santa's work shop and straight into mayhem.

**Please review!**


End file.
